creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TruckerMitch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:552913|Writers needed! page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:55, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Collab Hey, I actually know the sort of place you're on about. I got lost some years back driving through Europe and pulled into a village in France. There were about twelve houses in a cul de sac in the middle of nowhere, and each owner came out to stare at me as I did the world's fastest turn around. The houses were run down and every one who came out looked menacing and very unhappy. I think the thing that stuck out to me the most were the three bricked cars and four shopping trolleys in the middle of the road being used by the children as a play house. I had to drive around it. Alongside this I also really enjoy monster stories too. I might do some research on French folklore to see if they have any obscure monsters we could use. Other than that I'll have to think long and hard about the type of monster, and of course any suggestions you have will be appreciated. In the meantime I'd like it if you could give me some more detail on your job. Specifically - What sort of things do you transport? How long will you drive in a single day? How far do you drive in any given journey (e.g. would you go from Lithuania to Glasgow across several days)? Are you expected to be away from home for a long time? And if so, does it mean you struggle to form long-distance relationships? Also, do you have on specific truck you drive that is yours alone? Or is it just a tool that changes depending on the job you have to do? I'd also recommend you read some of my stories (they're visible on my profile if you click my name on this post) to get a sense of my writing. Give it Everything was popular, as was The Shimmering Tree. Both are short so they shouldn't take you long. Also one last tip, when writing on a talk page you can click the "signature" button at the top (or type four ~ symbols) to leave a linked version of your name like this -> ChristianWallis (talk) 16:08, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, that's super useful actually. I ask mainly to get a sense of how things would feel for the protagonist. I suspected that being away from home would be hard and isolating, and I think little touches like that are what make a fantastic setting/idea. Similarly developing a connection with the truck is also something that I thought might happen and that could also help give the story more personality. If it's cool with you I'd like to borrow the name/description of your truck for the story because, being real, I think it makes it more authentic. :And I think you might be interested in the Peluda. You can also find a list of cryptids on wikia but only three were from France; one was a whale (its only unique feature was that it had a second dorsal fin and most people just think it was a mutation now so that's not really interesting), and the other was basically a wolf that might have been bigger. But the Peluda in the third, and it has an interesting back story in that it was a monster that survived Noah's flood and hides out in a cave. It's description is also super vague so it can be twisted into whatever we want really. For now I'm going to give it a rest, but I'll give you an update tomorrow on anything else I think of tomorrow. ChristianWallis (talk) 18:03, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, just to let you know I haven't forgotten about your story, but I am currently busy with university and another collab. As it is I have been continually thinking about this story and what to do with it, and will let you know when I knuckle down to start work on it. I have no specific thoughts on it yet, but I have considered a couple of different ideas. In particular I'd like you to look at this SCP - there are elements of this story that interest me. In particular the idea of 'diseased buildings', and the frightening idea of being eaten alive by one. ChristianWallis (talk) 14:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Collab Hey, so believe it or not I had not forgotten about the story! I have struggled to write recently but have tried very hard to fulfill my promise. Read it here and let me know what you think (it is obviously a WIP) ChristianWallis (talk) 17:31, November 8, 2016 (UTC)